


let me be your doctor, let me take you home tonight

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Boys in Skirts, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Doctor Jongin, Drinking, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Language, Love Bites, M/M, Nurse Sehun, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Of courseBaekhyun would get him a ‘Sexy Nurse’ costume. What was he expecting? That Baekhyun would get him a dick costume or something equally stupid but less humiliating than having him crossdress?Fat chance.-or the one where sehun loses a bet to Baekhyun and has to wear a sexy nurse costume to a halloween party





	let me be your doctor, let me take you home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!! 
> 
> here’s the halloween fic i promised y’all! tbh it was just an excuse to write smut lol but i still hope y’all enjoy!! also, sehun’s nurse costume is based on the one tiffany wore aka [this costume](https://goo.gl/images/ZUagKS) :)
> 
> title is from ‘Doctor’ by Josh Levi
> 
> I hope y’all have a fun and safe halloween, and if it’s already passed for you or if you don’t celebrate it, then I hope you still have a good day/night!

You’d think Sehun would’ve learned by now to never make bets with Baekhyun, because they’re never as they seem, but this time, the bet seemed harmless, so Sehun didn’t have any second thoughts when agreeing to it. After all, he and Baekhyun were just going to play a game to see who could land more paper balls into the trashcan tucked into the corner of their dorm room. Just a dumb game to reinvigorate themselves before they continued studying for their upcoming math test.

Simple, right?

Wrong.

Sehun was unaware at what a _boss_ Baekhyun is at throwing shit at other shit, so he ended up losing miserably to the elder boy. Sehun’s terrible aim is not the problem, though. No, _the_ _problem_ is the devilish smirk that settles on Baekhyun’s lips right after.

“Looks like I’m the winner,” Baekhyun gloats in a sing-song voice. “And as the winner, I declare that the loser, aka _you_ , have to do what I say.”

Sehun narrows his eyes at his best friend, “That wasn’t part of the bet.”

Baekhyun is undeterred by the other’s glare and instead crosses his arms and nods his head, “Ah, but it _was_ my dear young one. I just didn’t tell you,” He says with a broad, mischievous grin that Sehun wants to wipe off his face.

“That’s not fai-” Sehun begins but is subsequently cut off by the elder placing a finger against his lips.

The elder clicks his tongue, “Don’t be such a sore loser, Sehunnie. You lost fair and square, and these are my terms.” He shrugs, “Besides, it’s nothing too crazy. I’m just going to pick out the Halloween costume you’ll be wearing to the party at Sigma Delta.”

Sehun’s eyes widen, and he snatches Baekhyun’s finger away from his mouth, “No way! Knowing you, you’re going to pick out the most ridiculous looking outfit and make me look like an idiot in front of our classmates and friends!”

Baekhyun laughs brightly, “Of course!” He agrees and Sehun groans, covering his face with his hands. “Oh, stop whining! It won’t be _that_ bad. Maybe.” He cackles evilly, and Sehun suddenly regrets every decision he’s ever made in his life.

-

Scratch that, Sehun _regrets_ ever meeting Baekhyun in the first place.

 _Of_ _course_ Baekhyun would get him a ‘Sexy Nurse’ costume. What was he expecting? That Baekhyun would get a dick costume or something equally stupid but less humiliating than having him crossdress? Fat chance.

Sehun _tries_ to resist the urge to grab Baekhyun from the other side of his door and throttle him, but it’s getting harder to resist that urge as the realization that he _actually_ has to wear this abomination in _public_ sinks in. He looks in the mirror and takes in the red headband settled in his long black hair, made to look like a nurse’s cap, complete with a white medical cross in the middle. He grimaces at the bustier with short sleeves that’s tightly hugging his chest, the garment trimmed with white lace and adorned with two white crosses.

His midriff is exposed, his skin looking paler surrounded by the contrasting deep red of the outfit. He looks down at the red skirt he’s wearing, the hem of it barely reaching mid-thigh on his long legs. There’s a small apron attached to the skirt, the same white lace and white cross detailing it. 

Finally, Sehun lets himself look at the nylon stockings on his legs. They’re of a nude color with a red band on top to keep the stockings from slipping down his thighs and a pair of red vans on his feet. (Sehun had refused to wear heels like the model of the costume was wearing, saying he _really_ didn’t wish to break his neck trying to walk in them.)

“Sehun~!” Baekhyun sings, the sound slightly muffled by the door separating them. “Hurry up, Nursey Nurse! We’re gonna be late!”

“Shut up. There’s no way in _hell_ I’m going out looking like _this_.” Sehun yells back, scowling down at his reflection.

“Oh, c’mon! I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is. So hurry up and open the door, I wanna see!” The elder whines and obnoxiously bangs on the door.

Sehun takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly, before walking over and turning the lock, pulling the door open. He steps out into the hallway and holds his arms out in annoyance, “There, happy?” He bites out and glares at the other, whose dressed as an ordinary vampire.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun breathes out, and he unashamedly gives Sehun the once-over, “You look fucking hot, Sehun.” He reaches out and spins Sehun, letting out a loud whistle, “Your ass looks even more amazing with this skirt on.”

“Fuck off,” Sehun turns back around and bats Baekhyun’s hands away, “If you’re trying to make me feel better about this, it’s not going to work.” He huffs out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Baekhyun vehemently shakes his head, “No, I’m serious! You’re really making this costume your bitch,” He flashes Sehun a thumbs up and a grin.

Sehun feels himself flush, “Wait, really?” He looks back down at himself. Well, he supposes he doesn’t look _absolutely_ horrible. “I mean, now that I think about it, I _guess_ I don’t hate it... That much.” He shrugs.

“Ah, see?” Baekhyun claps his hands together, “That’s the spirit, Sehunnie! Now, let’s go and get fucking smashed!” He then lowers his voice as he leans in, “And hey, maybe one of us will get lucky tonight.” He winks, and Sehun smacks his arm.

“I don’t know if I’ll get any action wearing this.”

The elder cackles, “Who knows? Maybe you’ll find a hot doctor to get it on with.”

-

The party’s in full swing by the time Sehun and Baekhyun make it down to the frat house.

Sehun receives a lot of compliments on his costume as the night goes on and they go straight to his head. It fuels his self-confidence and, along with the alcohol he’s been sipping on, it allows him to let loose a bit more and he dances and chats with the friends he runs into.

Baekhyun’s long since gone off with a tall dude dressed as a werewolf and Sehun doesn’t mind too much being alone. Instead, he wanders towards the kitchen of the frat house in search of another drink. He’s barely managed to down half a cup of spiked punch when suddenly there’s a guy wearing a plain white t-shirt stained with fake blood and ripped jeans standing before him.

The guy smirks, “Hello nurse~ You look lonely. Wanna head upstairs and you can give me a private examination?” He says, and it’s evident by the way he’s slurring his words that he’s beyond just tipsy.

Sehun forces out a smile and shakes his head, “No, I’m good.” He curtly says and tries to walk off, but the guy steps in front of him.

“Oh, c’mon, it’ll be fun.”

Sehun’s patience is running thin, “Not interested.” He mumbles but then the guy is leaning in too close and Sehun grimaces at the smell of alcohol reeking off him.

Sehun’s just about to push the guy away when he feels an arm being draped across his shoulders and he turns his head to look at the newest arrival. Sehun feels his breath get caught in his throat when his eyes land on a handsome face, with dark brown hair, deep piercing eyes and plump lips tugged into a gentle smile.

“There you are!” The newcomer says, voice deep and smooth like honey. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” He continues, and Sehun’s a little lost, because he’s sure he’s never met this person before (he’d never forget such a beautiful face) but the guy gives him a look as if telling Sehun to play along.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I came to get a drink,” Sehun returns the smile and huddles in a little more into the guy’s side, trying to make it more convincing that they know each other.

The latter gives his shoulder a squeeze and nods. “It’s okay. Now that you’ve gotten your drink let’s go dance!” He says and starts directing Sehun away from the kitchen and most importantly, away from the drunk guy.

Once they’re in another part of the house that isn’t as packed as everywhere else, the guy lets go of Sehun’s shoulders and steps back a bit. “I’m sorry for overstepping my boundaries. I just saw how that guy was acting towards you, and how uncomfortable you looked, and I didn’t think twice about stepping in.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sehun shakes his head and grins, “No, it’s fine. You really did help me out back there. He was coming on way too strong. So thank you, umm,” He trails off, and looks expectantly at the other.

“Jongin. Kim Jongin.” The guy says with a smile and holds his hand out.

Sehun’s smile widens and he slides his palm against Jongin’s, shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you, Jongin. I’m Oh Sehun.”

Jongin laughs, “Sooo, I couldn’t help but notice that we have matching costumes,” He says, and Sehun takes that moment to take a better look at the other, and he can’t help but laugh, too, when he realizes the guy’s dressed as a doctor, with blue scrubs, a white lab coat, and a stethoscope hung around his neck.

“Well, would you look at that. We do match.” Sehun chuckles. “You know, I wasn’t even supposed to wear this. I lost a bet to my best friend, and this was my punishment.” He shrugs, “I don’t really mind it anymore, actually. I think I like how it looks on me.” He says as he smooths his hands over the skirt.

Jongin’s features soften, and he looks at Sehun meaningfully, “You should, you look amazing in it,” He whispers, and Sehun feels a shiver run down his spine at the tone of his voice.

“You think so?” Sehun asks, grinning a little shyly, and the other immediately nods. Sehun flushes, “A-Ah, thank you. You look pretty incredible yourself.”

“Really?” Jongin laughs, “To tell you the truth, this was the only thing I could think of at short notice. My roommate’s studying nursing, so he had all this stuff lying around already.”

Sehun tilts his head, “Oh, so you weren’t planning on coming to this party in the first place?”

“No,” Jongin says with a shake of his head, but then he smiles at Sehun, “But I’m glad I did.”

Sehun feels something flutter in his chest at the look in the other’s eyes, and he smiles back, shifting in just a tiny bit closer. “Me, too,” He says.

Jongin grins coyly, “So, about that dance I mentioned earlier...” He trails off and Sehun giggles.

“Lead the way, doctor.”

-

They start off innocently enough, just moving together to the music and sharing little details about each other when they stop to take a break for a drink. But it’s obvious that they’re both incredibly _interested_ in one another, by how they flirt shamelessly with each other and how the space in between them gradually disappears.

So as the song switches to a more bass-heavy R&B song, lyrics dripping with accounts of emotional and physical indulgences, Sehun feels a little more daring and he turns around, reaching for Jongin’s hands and guiding them to his hips. He tests the waters and pushes his ass back against Jongin’s crotch lightly, making the other boy tighten the grip he had on his hips.

Sehun does it again, grinding harder this time, and he smiles when he hears the little gasp that escapes Jongin’s parted lips. Satisfied with the response he’s gotten, Sehun starts up a slow, filthy grind, letting out a soft moan when Jongin begins to move against him, feeling the slightest press of Jongin’s clothed cock through the thin material of his skirt. Sehun keeps grinding against him as he raises an arm to wrap it around Jongin’s neck, pulling their bodies flush together, his back warm against Jongin’s tight chest.

Jongin meets every movement of Sehun’s hips with a rotating of his own, until they’re basically dry humping in the middle of the dance floor. Sehun makes a small noise, similar to a whine, when Jongin does a particularly harsh thrust against him, allowing Sehun to feel just how hard he’s become. The elder lets out a low growl at the sound, burying his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck.

The edge of Sehun’s skirt had ridden up a bit in all the bumping and grinding, and his soft skin is rubbing harshly against the rough texture of Jongin’s scrubs. But Sehun can’t bring himself to care about burn marks as Jongin tilts his head to the side, and hungrily attaches his lips to the column of his neck, pressing heated kisses onto his pale skin. One of Jongin’s hands trails slowly up to rub at Sehun’s exposed abdomen, feeling the muscles there clench and flutter at his touch. He lets his hand move further down, slipping slightly underneath Sehun’s skirt to touch at the boy’s thighs, making Sehun throw his head back and mewl when he squeezes the flesh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sehun moans, turning around to look at Jongin with half-lidded eyes. He licks his lips, inwardly smirking as he watches Jongin’s eyes flick down to follow its movement. “My room or yours?” He asks and Jongin’s eyes darken significantly.

“Mine,” Jongin mumbles, taking Sehun’s hand into his own and directing the both of them through the tangle of bodies and out of the house.

Not even ten minutes later, and Sehun finds himself pressed against the door of Jongin’s dorm, hands buried in the brunet’s hair and Jongin’s tongue in his mouth. Jongin’s lips are soft against his own, his tongue wet and hot as it sweeps around his mouth, and Sehun feels warm, so warm, he wonders if he will combust.

Jongin pulls back for a fraction of a second to admire Sehun’s features; his pouty, pink lips, his dark eyes, his high cheekbones, his flawless looking skin. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” He can’t help but mutter, making Sehun blush.

“I could say the same about you,” Sehun whispers, and Jongin flashes him a bright grin before leaning in to lock their lips together again.

“Too... much.. clothes,” Sehun ends up muttering in between kisses as he pushes at Jongin’s lab coat. The brunet separates their lips and moves back long enough for them to shed off their costumes.

Sehun tries to remove the bustier on his own but struggles with the hooks on the back, and he huffs out in annoyance. “Here, let me help,” Jongin mumbles and gently turns Sehun around. His fingers brush Sehun’s skin as he unlatches the hooks, and Sehun feels his skin burn at the touch, a pleasant heat that makes him crave more.

Letting the top slip off his arms and towards the ground, Sehun turns to face Jongin, both completely naked now. They take a moment to appreciate each other’s bodies, gazes heated and heavy.

Jongin then shuffles in closer, placing his hands on Sehun’s hips and bringing their bodies together, and they both let out low moans as their cocks bump together. He leans forward to nibble on Sehun’s bottom lip, leaving the flesh bright red and making the other boy whine high in his throat. Using the grip he has on Sehun’s body, Jongin hauls the younger up against his chest, causing Sehun’s legs to wrap around his waist. He holds the boy close to his body as he maneuvers them across the room, sinking down on the edge of the bed and lowering Sehun gently onto the sheets.

Sehun watches with hazy eyes as Jongin settles in between his legs, hovering over him before he lowers his head and his lips are on his neck again, peppering open-mouthed kisses along the skin and sucking softly. Sehun quietly whimpers as he feels the brunet’s teeth brush against his sensitive skin, and tilts his head to give the other more room to work, fully aware he’ll have bruises tomorrow. Jongin’s kisses make their way down lower to Sehun’s chest, where his mouth finds Sehun’s right nipple and hotly swipes his tongue over it, mouth coming down to encase it in wet heat.

“ _Ah_ -” Sehun wails, back arching into Jongin’s mouth as the latter begins sucking on the bud, sending shivers of pleasure down Sehun’s spine.

Jongin dips his head down to nip around Sehun’s belly button, leaving love bites on the pale skin before pulling back and molding their lips together once more. Sehun feels a tongue swipe across the crease of his lips, drawing a soft moan from him as he parts his lips to the other. Sehun cants his hips up and Jongin groans into his mouth as their arousals touch once more. The sweep of their tongues against each other draw noises out of both of them, hips moving together in search of more delicious friction.

“Tell me what you what,” Jongin breathes against his mouth.

Sehun lets his hand travel down between their bodies, and Jongin groans deeply when he feels Sehun’s fingers loosely wrap around his cock, starting up a slow stroke up and down the length.

“Fuck me. _Please_ , _Jongin_ ,” Sehun wantonly pleads, staring up deep into Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin hisses as Sehun thumbs at the red head of his cock, gathering the precome there to make the slide much more slicker. He lets the other jerk him off for a bit, reveling in the feel of pleasure as Sehun tightens his grip more and picks up the pace, before he reaches down to halt Sehun’s hand. “As much as I enjoyed that, any more and I won’t be able to fuck you,” He says and Sehun nods, letting his hand go slack and watching as Jongin reaches over to the drawer by the bed, rummaging through his belongings and returning with a bottle of lube and a condom.

Resettling in between Sehun’s legs, Jongin pops the cap of the bottle and pours lube over his fingers, rubbing the substance to heat it up a bit. He tosses the lube aside and moves his fingers lower, nudging Sehun’s thighs further apart. Sehun gasps softly as Jongin’s cool digits brush along his length, barely ghosting along the vein before dipping down lower towards his entrance. Sehun’s teeth find his bottom lip as the other circles his rim teasingly, before beginning to push a finger inside, letting Sehun adjust to the feeling.

Jongin places his lips against the younger’s collarbone, trailing along toward his neck as he slowly pumps his finger in and out of Sehun’s hole, slipping another finger inside after a few minutes. Sehun feels a slight burn from the stretch when Jongin starts scissoring them, but a low moan is drawn out of him as Jongin kisses and licks at the mole on his neck. The fingers inside him continue to twist and curve, pushing and brushing along his walls in a way that makes Sehun’s throat constrict at the sensation.

“Jongin...” comes Sehun’s almost breathless cry as the fingers brush over the bundle of nerves inside of him. Sehun can feel the smirk against his skin Jongin had been gently nipping at, the elder’s fingers beginning a relentless assault on his prostate. Sehun sobs, hips roll against the other’s digits, craving more of the pleasure that was steadily building up inside him.

With a shaky hand, Sehun reaches out to grip at the elder’s bicep, “J-Jongin... please, I’m ready. _Fuck_ _me,_ ” He wails.

“Shit,” Jongin groans at the desperation in Sehun’s voice and leans back, “Okay, okay. Hang on,” He picks up the condom and rips the packaging open, rolling it on with deft hands and groaning a bit as he touches himself. He shifts to reposition himself in between Sehun’s thighs, gripping the younger’s hips, and the two share a heavy glance as Jongin begins to push inside.

Sehun lets out a weak sound as he becomes all too aware of the feeling of becoming so increasingly full, a dull burning sensation coursing through his lower back as Jongin pushes in achingly slow. Cursing under his breath at the tight heat engulfing him, Jongin leans in to capture Sehun’s lips with his own, distracting the younger from the slight discomfort as he bottoms out. Sehun grips at Jongin’s shoulders and they just lie there, unmoving, waiting for Sehun to adjust to Jongin’s size.

When he feels ready, Sehun lifts his hips up slightly, and his eyes flutter as he manages to pull out a deep moan from the other. “You can move,” He finally says, fingertips pushing into Jongin’s flesh.

Jongin nods and pulls out until just the head of his cock is inside Sehun. He steadily pushes back in and Sehun whimpers, lifting his legs to wrap around the other’s hips for a more comfortable angle, and to hold Jongin closer. Jongin lifts to rest his hands on either side of Sehun’s head, allowing him more purchase as he sets up a slow, deep rhythm.

“ _Hah_ \- F-Faster,” Sehun pants out, lightly scraping his nails down Jongin’s back.

A quiet growl emits from Jongin at the action and he picks up the pace, Sehun moaning and rolling his hips against the elder’s thrusts. Jongin moves down to rest on his elbows, forehead leaning into the crook of Sehun’s shoulder. He continues to snap his hips into Sehun, listening to all of Sehun’s pleasured filled noises as he punches in harder. A particularly well-aimed thrust makes Sehun let out a rather loud cry, back arching off the bed and eyes clenching shut. A smirk grazes Jongin’s lips, and he angles his hips so that he can hit Sehun’s prostate with every thrust.

Soon the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the low creaking of the bed, Sehun’s intermittent moans, and Jongin’s groans, slightly muffled against Sehun’s skin. Jongin pulls back enough to whisper a hoarse command of, “Touch yourself.”

Just the sound of Jongin’s voice like that, deep and husky, is enough to send a twitch through Sehun’s cock, and the younger’s hand moves in between their sweat-slicked bodies to run his fingers over his aching length. The tip is oozing precome and Sehun can’t believe just how worked up he is, but the coiling heat in the pit of his stomach as he quickly pumps himself lets him know that he’s reaching his peak entirely too soon.

It seems like he isn’t the only one feeling the same way, however, as Jongin’s thrusts begin to get more erratic and desperate, slamming hard into Sehun. The sensation of Jongin’s cock dragging inside him, coupled with his own fingers moving over his length, quickly become too much for Sehun to handle, and he’s the one to fall over the edge first, back arching and toes curling. He comes with a loud cry of Jongin’s name, his release spurting over his fingers and on his stomach, painting his skin in streaks of white.

Jongin fucks Sehun through his orgasm, chasing his own release and Sehun whines at the over-stimulation. The younger reaches out to run a hand through Jongin’s sweaty locks as he clenches his muscles around Jongin’s cock. Jongin groans deep in his chest at the tight grip and it doesn’t take long for him to hit his climax, hips stuttering as Sehun continues to clamp around him. Jongin comes into the condom, head coming to rest on Sehun’s sternum as his body comes down from its high. Sehun wraps his arms about Jongin, holding the boy close and placing a sweet kiss on the elder’s head as their breaths and heart rates slowly return to normal.

When Jongin regains his strength, he slowly disengages himself from where he was wrapped up in Sehun, pulling out gently, and Sehun whimpers softly at the emptiness. Jongin removes the condom, ties it and dumps it into the trashcan by the bed, before plucking some tissues from the nightstand and helping to wipe Sehun clean.

Once they’re both tidied up, Sehun isn’t sure if he should get up and put his costume back on so he can do the walk of shame back to his own dorm, or if he’s allowed to hang out here for a while more. But it looks like Jongin decides for him by getting up to pull out a blanket from his closet and returning to Sehun’s side, throwing the blanket over their naked bodies. Sehun giggles as Jongin pulls him into his arms, and he nuzzles his cheek into the elder’s chest.

Jongin stifles a yawn, “Man, I’m beat.” He says as he snuggles deeper into the blanket.

Now that he mentions it, Sehun can feel the tiredness seeping into his body and he nods, “Mmm, me too.”

“Let’s sleep then,” The other mumbles, eyes already fluttering closed.

Sehun looks up into Jongin’s face as the latter begins to let out soft snores.‘ _He_ _looks_ _so_ _cute_ _sleeping_.’ He can’t help but think to himself with a smile before cuddling closer into the other’s body, and letting sleep overtake him, too.

-

Sehun stirs awake at the sound of muffled voices in the hallway, and he slowly blinks his eyes open. It‘s with the cold realization that it’s already morning, that Sehun’s eyes snap wide open and he quickly sits up.

“Huh?” Jongin mumbles groggily, jostled awake by Sehun’s sudden movements as the boy stumbles out of bed.

“Jongin, fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, I just forgot I have class this morning and I have no idea what time it is, I could’ve slept through it for all I know.” He explains as he rifles through the pile of their clothes on the ground until he finds his skirt, opening up the hidden pocket inside to retrieve his phone. He taps the home button and lets out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god, I still have an hour left.”

He looks towards the bed to see Jongin looking at him with dark eyes, and he flushes when he looks down and realizes he’s still naked. He notices the deep red blotches marking his skin, all courtesy of Jongin, and that fact alone manages to send a jolt of arousal to the pit of his stomach. He shakes his head, “I don’t have time. I need to get back to my dorm and get some clothes so I can shower before class.”

Jongin nods and smirks, “Raincheck, then?”

Sehun laughs, “Definitely.” He leans down to pick up the rest of his clothes and he winces when he realizes that he’ll have to wear his costume all the way back to his dorm.

Luckily, Jongin seems to have come to the same conclusion. “Wait,” He says as he steps out of bed and heads towards the closet. He pulls out a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants and walks over to Sehun, pushing the clothing into his hands. “Wear this.”

Sehun looks up at him in shock, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m not heartless enough to make you go out there in your nurse costume.” He smiles softly and it’s stupid, but Sehun feels his heart skip a beat.

Sehun smiles back, “Thank you. I’ll wash it and bring it back to you.”

Jongin shakes his head, “How about you give it to me when I pick you up to take you out to dinner on Friday?” He offers and Sehun swears he can see a blush on the elder’s cheeks. “I mean, I don’t know about you, and I don’t mean to creep you out if you don’t feel the same, but ever since I met you last night, I’ve felt a kind of connection with you?” His cheeks turn redder at how cheesy he sounds, “I don’t know, but I’d really would like this to be more than just sex. I-If you don’t mind, of course.”

Sehun resists the urge to coo at how cute Jongin’s being and instead grins, “I’d like that. Does 7 pm work for you?” He asks, and he feels a warmth spread to his chest at the look of relief that crosses Jongin’s face.

“Yeah, that’s perfect.”

After getting dressed, Sehun leaves Jongin’s dorm with a date, a new contact in his phone, and the warmth of a kiss lingering on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn’t too bad omg i wrote this like three times bc i wasn’t happy with it and i still don’t know how i feel about it, but i just wanted to get it out lol anyway i hope it was somewhat enjoyable!!
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - [@sekai_tbh](https://mobile.twitter.com/sekai_tbh?lang=en)
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sekai_tbh)


End file.
